


Nights were as dark as my baby

by a_sentimental_man



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, For the Frostiron Bingo 2019, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sentimental_man/pseuds/a_sentimental_man
Summary: When Tony stumbled into his favorite cafe blearily in the morning, the last thing he expected was to find a trickster god sitting in his usual place.The ensuing conversation wouldn't be thelastthing he expected, but wasn't among the top either.





	Nights were as dark as my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the word: "Online" in the Frostiron bingo 2019. This extremely random idea came into my head as soon as I started thinking, and well. I ran with it, some would say.

The cafe was  _ heavenly.  _ Tony had taken a particular liking ever since it had popped into existence near Stark Tower, and couldn't help but visit it every time he felt a particular craving for coffee. (Which, considering him, was nearly every day unless he got lost in his inventions.) And just the fact that the cashiers obviously recognized Tony-fucking-Stark in a near-bedraggled, sleepless state and didn't alert the press was an extreme plus point in their favor, too. Despite this, the last thing Tony expected was to find an ex-megalomaniacal-mind-controlled world conqueror in his usual seat. 

Surfing the  _ internet.  _

With a fucking  _ StarkPhone.  _

Tony didn't even know that the concept of going online _existed _for these over-hyped extra-terrestrial space Vikings. 

Tony cleared his throat. 'Fancy seeing you here, Reindeer games,' he quipped, taking a sip of the delightful,  _ delightful  _ coffee, almost closing his eyes in pleasure.

Almost. Though Loki had been acquited of his crimes against Earth - Tony didn't want to imagine the uncharacteristically somber expression on Thor's face and the guilt on his voice as he narrated Loki's fall, not this early in the morning - Tony didn't neglect to remember that Loki was the god of  _ mischief.  _

The aforementioned god of mischief raised an eyebrow at him. 'Stark,' he replied, and Tony was surprised to see that there was no note of hostility in his voice. 'I would say likewise, but then I would be lying. And an unconvincing one, at that.' 

'Would put your whole 'god of lies and mischief' routine into shame,' Tony agreed, grinning. He slid into the seat in front of Loki, ignoring the startled and disbelieving glance Loki threw at him the process. 

'So how are things?' he asked, forcing his voice to be casual. 'Any mischief-laden plans that have nothing to do with taking over the world?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Loki said, rolling his eyes. The sharp, pained expression that flashed across his face would have been easy enough to miss for anyone else; but Tony, the resident expert in PTSD, knew the same look that was in his eyes whenever he woke up gasping from nightmares and after a particularly vivid flashback well enough. 

'I'm merely… experimenting with this Midgardian technology of yours. Human innovation without the aid of magic is frankly astonishing, to say the least,' he continued.

Tony was interested despite himself. 'With _ out  _ magic?' he asked. 'I mean, I knew when Thor said Asgardian - or any form of magic - was just an advanced form of science was bullshit... magic just cannot obey the rules of physics so  _ really- _ '

'Of course, that oaf told you that,' Loki said, cutting him off before Tony could get into one of his tangents of 'magic is bullshit and should just obey the rules of physics, at  _ least, _ ' which, well. Rude. 'Magic isn't an advanced form of science. It's merely  _ another  _ form of science.' There was a shit-eating grin on Loki's face and Tony was hit with a wave of attraction for the god - Thor's little  _ brother -  _ that was before him. 

The resulting argument between the two lasted for two hours, 2 minutes and 29 minutes - FRIDAY kept count, his child was a  _ genius - _ before Pepper's irate call alerting him about a meeting with one of his investors forced him into cutting their unexpected meeting short. 

Tony smiled regretfully at the god before him. Loki smiled back guardedly, almost as if he was steeling himself to hear something he wouldn't particularly like to hear. 

'Sorry to cut this conversation short, Lokes, but duty calls,' Tony said regretfully. 'We can meet up tomorrow, same time if you want?'

Loki's answering smile - pleased yet surprised at the same time - lit up his whole face, forcing Tony to catch his breath for the second in the course of two hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments and kudos as much as Tony adores coffee so please tell me what you think!


End file.
